Le Temps des Regrets (L'histoire de Gale)
by LadyMockingJayGirlOnFire
Summary: 25 ans après les événements qui ont provoqué la chute de la dictature du Capitole, Gale Hawthorne, désormais âgé de 44 ans, revient sur son aventure pendant la rébellion, les regrets l'assaillant comme jamais. Il s'interroge et décide de quitter sa petite vie rangée.


**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle et je ferai de nombreuses fictions Hunger Games, voilà la première, racontant un passage de sa vie, 25 ans après la Révolte :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

"-C'est beau la mer, n'est-ce-pas ? Je dois avouer que ça m'apaise, le bruit des vagues... Et ce bleu..."

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus.  
Ces fameuses vagues me rappèlent un jeune homme séduisant, répondant au nom de Finnick Odair, sauvagement assassiné par les mutations génétiques du Capitole, alors qu'il était tout juste marié avec la splendide, mais instable, Annie Cresta. Je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça, mais je l'avais abordé à de nombreuses reprises au quartier général des dirigeants du District Treize, avant son départ pour cette fameuse mission qui avait coûte la vie à l'élite des nôtres.

"-Gale ? Tu m'écoutes ?Ça ne va pas ?  
-Bien sûr que ça va, Melissa, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi sans arrêt ! Nous sommes en vacances non ?je vocifère avec agressivité, bien malgré moi.  
-Si tu le prends comme ça, je vais me promener..." répond-elle d'un ton amer, attrapant son manteau.

Je la laisse partir, sans rien dire.  
Melissa est ma femme depuis maintenant plus de 15 ans, je l'ai rencontrée pendant l'une de mes missions pour le gouvernement démocratique de Paylor, après la Grande Révolte des Districts.  
C'était un jour ensoleillé, je l'avais croisée dans les couloirs lumineux de l'hôtel de justice du Deux. Elle était fonctionnaire depuis peu ici. Nous avions rapidement découvert les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'a pour l'autre. Pourtant, quand le brasier de l'amour se propageait en moi, je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre, à une jeune femme droite et fière, une longue natte brune reposant sur son épaule, ses yeux gris identiques aux miens brillant de fureur et de détermination. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.

Melissa avait été douce et compréhensive, elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle savait pour le geai moqueur, elle savait ce que j'avais vécu, sa présence agissant comme un baume réparateur. Je lui disais tout, elle me disait tout. Il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous. Et c'est ça qui ronge notre couple de l'intérieur : nous nous connaissons trop, nous n'avons plus rien à apprendre l'un de l'autre.  
Je me lasse d'elle, elle tente de s'accrocher, de rallumer la passion, et n'arrive à rien d'autre qu'à augmenter l'ennui qu'elle m'inspire. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, c'est comme ça, le feu s'est éteint, le désir a disparu, l'amour s'est volatilisé, sans un bruit.  
Pourtant, la vie est plutôt belle pour moi depuis qu'on m'a promu au poste de maire de ce qui était auparavant le district Deux. J'ai une maison spacieuse et confortable, ainsi que de nombreuses résidences de vacances, des domestiques, et de l'argent à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Mais je ne fais que penser à une seule personne contre qui je pourrais tout échanger, celle pour qui je donnerai ma vie s'il le fallait.  
Je n'ose même plus prononcer son nom, comme s'il me brûlait les lèvres. Ce nom aux souvenirs ancrés dans ma mémoire, ce nom rappelant l'adrénaline de la chasse, l'odeur des sapins, la douceur de ses lèvres, ...  
Et la force de sa haine. Contre Coin, contre Snow, contre le Capitole.  
Contre moi.  
Elle me déteste, que dis-je ! Elle me hait, m'exècre. J'ai tué son petit canard, son rayon de soleil, sa sœur, la pauvre, pauvre Prim... Si innocente, si fragile... Je savais que le geai moqueur avait été traumatisé par la perte de Rue, dans la première arène, quand le cauchemar avait commencé. La fille du feu s'était jurée de ne jamais laisser cette tragédie se renouveler, et encore moins sur sa sœur... Si j'avais su que Coin utiliserait ces bombes, je serai intervenu, j'aurai empêché la petite colombe qu'elle était de s'envoler vers d'autres rivages.

Les regrets m'assaillant à nouveau avec fureur, je décide de prendre mon violon et de jouer un morceau. Je le tiens solidement de ma main droite et commence à interpréter une mélodie mélancolique, me rappelant le district Douze, ainsi qu'un poème de l'Ancienne Époque, d'un certain Verlaine.

"Les sanglots longs  
Des violons  
De l'automne  
Blessent mon cœur  
D'une langueur  
Monotone."

Des larmes salées coulent le long de mes joues.

"Tout suffocant  
Et blême, quand  
Sonne l'heure,  
Je me souviens  
Des jours anciens  
Et je pleure."

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Mes doigts courent sur les cordes grinçantes, valsant en harmonie avec l'archer.

"Et je m'en vais  
Au vent mauvais  
Qui m'emporte  
Deçà, delà,  
Pareil à la  
Feuille morte."

Soudain, je sens des bras m'enlacer tendrement dans mon dos, saisir délicatement mon instrument et le poser sur le sofa.

"-C'est très beau, Gale, susurre Melissa à mon oreille, tout en glissant ses mains fraîches sur mon torse.  
-S'il te plaît... Ne me force pas..."

Trop tard. Ses lèvres ont happé les miennes, ne me laissant pas finir ma phrase.  
J'attrape violemment les mains de Melissa. Je la repousse avec force.

"-Gale... Gale, mon amour... Co-Comment notre couple a-t'il pu se détruire ainsi ? "

Elle est terriblement peinée, et c'est normal. Tout est ma faute : je n'ai pas su la rendre heureuse, alors qu'elle m'a offert son cœur pour l'éternité, peut-être même au-delà... Je soupire.

"-Melissa, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais...mais...  
-MAIS QUOI ? s'écrie-t-elle avec rage. Je vois bien qu'elle est au bord de la crise de nerf.  
-Je dois... Partir... je souffle, si doucement qu'elle du tendre l'oreille pour m'entendre.  
-Où ? Où ça ? Où veux-tu aller ? Et pourquoi ?"elle paraît sur le point de s'évanouir.

Je la serre dans mes bras avec tellement de force que j'aurais pu la briser en mille morceaux. Alors, doucement, comme si elle était en verre, je commence à la déshabiller.

"Gale...,gémit-elle, une véritable souffrance dans la voix.  
-Chuuuuut... "

Mes doigts caressent son corps frissonnant. J'hésite, même si je sens qu'elle a envie d'une dernière fois, avant que je ne la quitte pour de bon. Ma main continue son long parcours et s'arrête furtivement au creux de sa poitrine. Tout en frôlant langoureusement chaque parcelle de sa peau, je la sens se se détendre. Parfait.

"Gale, je voulais te dire...  
-Tais toi..."

**(Je passe ce moment, je suis nulle en Lemon ^^")**

**J'attends vos reviews :)**


End file.
